Fade to Moonlight
by krakereir
Summary: Glimpses from the relationship between a healer and a thief. Mature content.
1. Part 1

Part I

Two moons hovered over the land, and the stars shone bright, as the green northern lights danced across the skies. It was a noisy night, and over the soft hum of a nearby nirnroot, and the distant howls of the wolves, was the crackling of a campfire. By it, lay two people, huddled close together under some elk skins.

Her fingers traced his clavicle, and a smile forced its way to his face, "you're silent today," he croaked, his voice harsh. Mehra sighed, "I've been thinking-"He stopped her, rolling over so he could see her face properly, and put his finger against her mouth, "don't think. Boring people think," Dalvus pinned her down, kissed her softly, "you're not boring, are you?"

His hands slithered down, caressing her body. She entwined her fingers into his hair, and pulled him towards her. She kissed him on the corner of his mouth, and kissed him all the way up to his ear. Her breath was warm against the blue skin, and she whispered, "I thought; I wonder how cold the water is," he grinned, and let her loose.

The two ran towards the water, hollering like berserkers. Right before the water, she stopped, beaming at him. The lights from the skies reflected on her, making her naked body look almost ethereal. Her smile widened, as she closed her eyes and lifted her head towards the skies and fell backwards. She broke the surface of the water with a splash, and a terrified frog leaped out. He laughed, and waded in after her. The water quickly became deep, as mountain waters often do, and after only two steps, the water reached him to the chest.

"You're mad," he said, as she splashed water at his face, "you could have landed on a mudcrab, or who knows," Mehra giggled, swam closer, and wrapped her legs around him, "you're mad," her voice shivered, "you're the one with a bounty over two thousand," Dalvus grabbed her, pulled her in for a kiss, "yet still, you chose to spend the night with me. A common thief,"

"I wouldn't exactly call you common," she purred, leaning in for another kiss. Dalvus obliged, and then gently forced her head back with his left hand, and used the other to lift her up. His nose traced down her neck, and he breathed against the skin where the neck met her shoulder, "then what would you call me?" he craned his neck down, and rested his lips against her cold skin. Mehra gasped, leaned her head to the side. Dalvus walked them both to the banks of the water, and tenderly put her down on the grass, "you didn't answer my question," he joked. Mehra reached out, and brushed his hair away from his face, he grinned, "what would you call me?" his voice was hoarse, his breath heavy as he cupped her breasts. The dunmer girl looked up at him, bit her lip, and whispered, "Mine,"


	2. Part 2

Part II

She pushed her red curls out of the way, and flipped the page over. The book she was reading was old, and smelled faintly of ash. The pages were damaged by water, and each stain told a story. But for now, Mehra found that the words were more interesting than the parchment. Still in deep concentration, she dipped her quill into a tiny bottle of ink, and let it dance across the pages of a tiny journal resting in her lap.

Dalvus sat not far away, his legs crossed and his hands busy skinning a rabbit. He enjoyed watching her sit there, concentrating on tales from times long ago, wearing almost nothing other than his shirt. His focus faded ever so slightly, and he remembered her smile and her touch. The way she sometimes summoned tiny flames to her fingertips, and let them play along his skin. The way she pouted when she had to wake up, and how he had to discreetly turn her during the middle of the night, because she started slobbering into his hair. A foolish smile broke out on his face.

"What are you reading?" he said, breaking the silence. She looked up from her dusty old book, and grinned, "A Game at Dinner. E'hla gave it to me. Said she was certain that such a snow-back would be unable to entertain me," Dalvus laughed, a short, haughty laugh, "Oh, if only she knew how well I entertained you," he said it almost like a loud whisper, and moved closer to Mehra, "I'm certain she'd be begging for my forgiveness, pleading on her knees," The dunmer girl put her books aside, and allowed him to sit down behind her, leaning her body against his. He propped himself up with his elbows, and as she picked her book back up, he pulled her head back, and gave her a kiss. Mehra laughed, "you're not the aedric gift to women, no matter how much you boast," Dalvus slipped his hand up her shirt, and stroked his nose against her neck. Her ears turned a faint shade of purple, and she started to read out loud to distract her mind, "A man cloaked in rags had been given entrance into the palace, and had stayed there for some time. When he left, my servant saw his face beneath the cloak - an alchemist of infamous repute, said to be a leading suppliers of exotic poisons,"

His hands were greedy, pulling her closer, "A fine observer, my servant also noticed that the alchemist entered the palace smelling of wickwheat, bittergreen, and something alien and sweet. When he left, he was odorless.

He had come to the same conclusion as I did. The Prince- Oh!" Mehra gasped as his cold hand touched her inner thighs, and she felt the sensation of his now heavy breath against her skin. The book fell out of her hand, and she turned around. His hands stayed still, now resting on her back, and he pulled her hip closer to his, "I didn't quite catch what you said earlier, about aedric something, something. I was too caught up in how wonderful you look in my shirt, and how even more wonderful you'd be," he untied the rope at her waist, "if you took it off,"


End file.
